The beginning of an End
by mz.random
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are finally getting married, but someone they have never encountered is trying to take the Sakura Cards away from them. This story can get pretty dark but it still has comedy and romance mixed with drama.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Authors note:**** Hello fellow readers! This story is based after The Second Movie of CCS about three years later. I don't mention every character but I try too. I might not use Japanese Words as well but if I do it won't be long complicated words. Also the ages might be confusing because I think the main characters were either 12 or 13 when they are in the anime and my characters are 17 and/or 18. But anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Please R&R =]**

**The Proposal**

Syaoran was holding my hand as we walked along the beach; my toes were being dragged in the sand as the water washed over them. The sun was just beginning to set. The horizon was beautiful like a picture perfect artwork, mixed colours of red, orange, and pink, purple and if you squinted your eyes just lightly you could see a shade of green close to the water.

Syaoran Li, and I, Sakura Kinomoto, have been together since I became the Cardcaptor, but we officially became a couple after I sealed the last Clow card. Since then we have been together for over two years, and have had no trouble with the Clow cards, I mean the Sakura cards. Tomoyo Daidouji is still my best friend and still tape records me whenever she has the chance. Kero still is living in my bedroom guarding me and the Sakura cards, but throughout the past year or two he has put on weight. I have warned him to stay off the sweets but he has his addiction. Meiling Li is still living in Hong Kong with Yelen Li, Syaoran's mother and visits regularly. My dad has now moved to Hong Kong when Yelen Li offered an architecture job, just last year, where they he gets a large pay check for teaching at a university there. Also my brother Toya, graduated high school and is now sharing an apartment with Yukito Tsukishhiro (Yue) in Tokyo, studying in the University of Tokyo. I now live with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero at my house. Since we were now seventeen and Syoaran eighteen we were given permission by our parents to live all together. And I would felt lonely by myself with just Kero.

We now stopped in front of some rocks, near a rock pool. Syaoran now held my hand tighter and his warmth was soothing. There was a long silence between us as we both stared at the waves crashing against the sand bed.

"It was a beautiful day today, wasn't?" I broke the silence.

Syaoran met my eyes with his gorgeous amber eyes and gave me soft smile. "Not as beautiful as you." He kissed my cheek lightly. I blushed slightly.

He now took my hand and knelt down on his knees. It took me a second to realise what he was doing. My heart skipped a beat and then beated like a snare drum, it was loud and I knew Syaoran could hear it.

"We have been together for almost three years, and since the day I lay my eyes upon you my feelings towards you have never changed." He paused and I could see his cheek become a light dusty pink. I smiled at him waiting for him to continue.

Syaoran reached for his pocket and pulled out a navy blue velvet box. "All I am asking from you, Sakura, is to become mine forever and I to be your forever. To be my Sakura and I be your Syaoran till death do us part." He revealed a white gold ring from the tiny box. It had tiny diamonds surrounding a large pink diamond in the middle of the ring band. I was amazed at how beautiful the ring was. He slid the ring on my finger. "Will you become my wife, Sakura?"

I looked at him and saw his beautiful amber eyes. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "Yes!" I squealed as I jumped into his lap and kissed him passionately.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

**The Nightmare**

"I cannot wait to see your ring!" Tomoyo squealed with excitement. "I wished I could have taped, it would have been a beautiful moment," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "So when are you coming back from Hong Kong? I miss you so much." I said. Tomoyo was in Hong Kong visiting Meiling, and it has been two weeks now.

"Probably in another week, I miss you too and so does Meiling." She answered. "We are so excited for you. So when is the wedding? I already got an idea for a wedding dress too. You will let me design your wedding dress, Sakura?"

I sighed. "First slow down Tomoyo," I instructed. "The wedding date, we are not sure of but it will be after my birthday. And yes I would love for you to design my wedding dress." I heard squeal in joy.

"Yes in another three months, lots of time to prepare." Tomoyo was more excited than me.

"Tomoyo..."

"And the flowers they have to be cherry blossoms and..."

"TOMOYO!" I yelled, loud enough to get her to stop.

"Sorry Sakura, but I have to go, Meiling is waiting for me at the plaza and I don't want her to wait too long, so we will talk more about the wedding later. Bye Sakura."

"Bye Tomoyo," I sighed in relief when I heard the dial tone. If it wasn't for Meiling, then we would have been on the phone for ages.

Syaoran wasn't at home tonight because he had to stay in late at the Li Tower in Tokyo, to sought out some business things. I felt a bit lonely as I changed into my pink and white pyjamas and took out the Sakura cards. I placed them facing up on the bed.

"What you looking at?" Kero popped out of nowhere and dropped some of the cards at the side of my bed.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"What! What I do?" Kero questioned looking confused.

"You scared me, that's what you did!" I yelled as I picked up the Sakura cards off the floor and placed them back into the book.

"So," Kero said. "You're marrying the kid, huh?" Kero gave me an evil glance.

"Yea, I told you already, what's you point?" I glanced back.

"Well I wanna know..." He paused. "What I am trying to say..."

"Spit it out Kero!" I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Okay okay! Well what's the wedding cake going to be? Because you know how much I love Strawberry cake. No wait, Chocolate cake but..."

I rolled my eyes. "Good night Kero," I said.

"Hear me out Sakura." He pleaded

I threw a pillow at him, "Good Night."

"Fine," he grumbled as he flew to his bed near my desk. "Good Night."

He said something else but it was too low for me to hear. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. I had a big day tomorrow, we're going to call our parents and inform them about our engagement. I think my dad would take it perfectly fine as he always liked Syaoran and treated him like his own son, and Yelen would also take it like Tomoyo did, jumping with joy. Even though Yelen was stern and serious, she had a child-like side as well. Touya, on the other hand wouldn't like the idea at all because he never really like Syaoran at all in my perspective. Syoaran also said he was going to take me somewhere special and I couldn't wait. I finally dozed off into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was in a red room with a small light on the ceiling, it wasn't really clear but the room was tiny about the size of my bathroom. There was no door or window and I started to get scared. I was wearing an outfit that Tomoyo once made me when I use to capture Clow cards. I had my staff in my hands but no Sakura cards. I started to hyperventilate, I felt so alone. Then I heard a childlike giggle._

"_Hehehe..."It echoed. _

"_Who's there?" I said in a hoarse whisper. I had a frog in my throat._

_The giggling continued but then died down._

_After a while, which felt like hours, I heard another voice but it was man who spoke due to the fact it had masculine tone._

"_Are you scared... Sakura?" He asked._

_At first I didn't answer, there was sweat dripping down my forehead._

"_Answer me!" He ordered with authority._

_I trembled violently and dropped my staff, "Yes," I said in a weak voice. I didn't want the voice to know that I was afraid of him but my body wouldn't allow me to take control in what I was thinking in my mind._

_He chuckled. "Now listen to me closely, Sakura."He said softly. "You will do what I say or you can say good bye to all your loved ones. And you wouldn't want that, do you?"_

_I finally took control of my body and emotions and replied, "No, I wouldn't want that."_

"_Ah, I see you are no longer scared." He pointed out. "I see you are much stronger than I thought, I underestimated you." He said the last part quietly, mainly speaking to himself._

_There was a long pause. I looked around the red wall to see if there was any way out. I could feel depression creeping up on me to take control of my body again. _

"_There is no way out," he broke out, which startled me. Then suddenly the wall adjacent to me had a white screen that appeared out of nowhere._

"_Now I want you to give me all your cards," he ordered._

"_No!" I said without a second thought. _

"_We'll see about that." Then on the screen appeared a black and white image of Syaoran being chained to a wall. His mouth was glowing, which I thought straight away was magic. His eyes look like they were a broken glass filled with pain. _

_I covered my mouth in shock and felt warm tears start to roll down my face, he looked so fragile and it traumatized my heart. _

"_You wouldn't want this to happen to your fiancé, do you?" the voice said._

"_Syaoran." I whispered._

"_I didn't hear you," he said amused. _

_The next thing was horrifying, a stroke of lightning shocked Syaoran, shaking his body in pain. It looked like he was screaming but the magic surrounding his mouth prevented that._

"_NO!" I screamed. "Don't hurt him!" I pleaded. I started banging against the screen but the lightning continued. "Please!" I screamed again. The screen went white again and Syaoran disappeared. There was a long silence and I continued to sob. "Syoaran" I whispered._

"_See I didn't want to do that to you, little Sakura," the voice broke the silence. "Now, those Sakura cards?"_

_I sniffed and wiped the tears off my face. I felt a light come from my body and I cried in pain. It felt like I was being stabbed. Once the light came out from me, I fell on the floor feeling weak. The light was the Sakura book._

"_See that wasn't so hard." He chuckled. I then saw a hand appear from the white screen and snatched the book. The hand and the book disappeared in the white screen. "Well now that I have the Sakura Cards, you are no use to me and your fiancé, Syaoran. So I'll let enjoy the rest of the show." I could hear the smirk in his voice. _

_The room became clearer and Syaoran appeared on the screen again. "You said you wouldn't hurt Syaoran again, if I gave you the Sakura cards." I said in a weak but loud enough voice, every word hurting my body. _

"_Sakura, I never said that. I only said if you didn't give the cards then I would have to hurt your fiancé. You should listen next time." He laughed. "Enjoy the show Sakura and by the way there is little surprise after I leave." Just after he finished speaking another stroke of lightning hit Syoaran. _

"_No!" I cried. "Stop please," I pleaded. I closed my eyes and started to cry again, when will this nightmare end? I was on my knees listening to the continuing of lightning strikes that kept aiming at Syaoran. I then felt liquid on my hands and smelt blood. I opened my eyes to see that the red walls were melting. It was blood, I screamed in fear but not just because I was covered in blood but that Syaoran had stopped trembling when he was being shocked and I could no longer see his eyes. _

_He was dead. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Amusement Park

**Authors Note****: I have got some people putting this story as an alert, and I really appreciate that, but I would like for some reviews so I can put up chapter 4. But I would like to thank the one who did review:**

**i3 bLu3 mOoN- thanQ for reviewing! ^.^**

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapters that there are some grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes too. Sorry I'll try my best to fix those in the future chapters. Also another thing I forgot to mention ****I do not own Card Captor Sakura, clamp does. **

**Bold- **Something important

_Italics- _A dream/thoughts

CAPITAL LETTERS- Screaming/Yelling.

**Enjoy Chapter 3! =]**

**Chapter 3: The Amusement Park**

"Ah!" I woke up with a panicking scream. My eyes were wide open and I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead.

"Sakura! What's the matter?" Kero was at my side, trying to calm me down. "Don't worry you are awake now," he soothed me with calm words.

I looked at my hands, I was violently trembling. I couldn't calm myself down. "Syaoran." I whispered.

Kero heard me. "Syaoran is okay Sakura. You are okay too. So calm down. You're safe." He rubbed my back with his little paws. "I'm going to get you some water." Kero was about to leave the room but I stopped him.

"Please don't leave me alone." I said in a tiny voice. He nodded and sat on my shoulder. I could feel my body taking control and calming down. After a minute I was back to normal. I felt perfectly fine. I tried to remember the dream and what the reason why I was trembling? But my mind went blank. "I can't remember my dream, Kero?" I said in bewilderment.

He looked at me with a concerning expression on his face. "Then I don't think it was important, just a normal nightmare. But it was unusual to see you in that state, you were pale like a sheet of paper Sakura, and you were shaking terribly." He paused. "Are you are okay?" He asked.

I got out of bed and felt perfectly normal. "Yup," I reassured him.

"You are not saying this because you don't want to miss your plans with Syaoran?" He asked suspiciously. "Because I think you should sit down and rest after what just happened two minutes ago."

"Don't worry Kero. I'm better now but if I feel dizzy or sick then I'll take it easy, okay?" I smiled, trying him not to get too worried about it.

"Okay, but promise you will take it easy?"

"I promise- Ah! It's 8:00!" I was late; I was supposed to be meeting Syaoran at 8:30.

"You said you were going to take it easy?" He said while I was getting change. I put on a pink skirt and a white tank top with a pink jacket to match my skirt. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair, placing cherry blossom clips that Syaoran gave me for my birthday last year.

"Sorry Kero, but I am late." I ran out the door deciding to skip breakfast. "See you later Kero, there is food in the fridge." Before I left the house I got my bag and kissed my mother's photo. "Good morning, mother." I put on my skates and looked at the time, I had fifteen minutes left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked around Central Square for Syaoran, he told me to meet him here at this time. I looked at my watch, it was 8:35. I was five minutes late. I looked around the place again, looking for the tall, brown messy haired and gorgeous amber eyed fiancé of mine.

Someone then covered my eyes with their hands. "Guess?" said a sweet warm voice.

I smiled and turned around and slide my hands around Syaoran's neck. He placed his hands on my waist. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Syaoran," I answered sarcastically.

"You guessed correctly," he smiled. His smile then turned to a frown. "Sorry I was late, my mother called." He sighed. "She could hear I was hiding something when she asked about me and you. So I told her about our engagement and she is so excited, that she wants to organise the wedding herself. I'm sorry Sak-"

I put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry, I was late too and it's okay that you told your mum." I smiled.

He turned his head ashamed. I looked confused at his reaction. "Well my mother told your father too, and he is excited too and happy for us. But I got upset because I know you wanted to tell him yourself." His face was mixed with sadness and anger.

"Actually, I think it was best if your mother told my father," I smiled. I didn't want to go through an awkward conversation with my father, so I made a mental note to thank Yelan when I get the chance.

"You sure?" He asked

"Yes, and anyway since we got that out of the way. I think we should get to the second part of what we have to do today, don't you think?"

A smile appeared on Syaoran's lips. "I agree, so let's get going." He took my hand as we walked to his car that was parked across the road. It was a shiny green Alfa Romeo. It was built for speed by the way it looked. Syaoran loved his car, which sometimes made feel jealous and I would tease him about it. We got into the car and I chucked my skates at the back. I put my seat belt and we started to drive to our destination.

"So tell me, what did your mother say?" I asked curiously as we drove onto the main road.

"She asked how we were." He paused. "Well basically she took it well, a bit too well for my liking." He had his eyes on the road as he continued to speak. "She wanted to know how I proposed and what kind of ring it was." He sighed. "And when I finished telling her all the details, she asked me to hold. I did and waited for like about fifteen minutes. When she finally answered the phone again, she told me that she told your father and he was very happy for us." He paused again and his expression still hadn't changed, it was blank. But I could see his grip on the wheel tighten. "I was upset with her because like I said I thought you wanted to announce the news to your father. Sorry Sakura." He looked sad now.

"Syaoran, don't worry about it. I am sure your mother was so excited that she had to tell father the news herself. And I don't mind," I took his hand on the steering wheel to calm him down.

We had stopped at a red light and he had his eyes on me. They looked soft and warm. He smiled, then put both hands on the steering wheel again as he accelerated on the green light. I realised that we were driving up a hill.

"Also..." He continued. "She insists that she organises the wedding like I said earlier, and she is coming next week." There was a silence.

"Oh," I finally said, and then I laughed. Syaoran looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" He sounded annoyed at my reaction.

I stopped laughing. "It's because your mum will need to fight against Tomoyo to get hold of organising the wedding." Syaoran now understood but kept a straight face. "Well this is going to be exciting. I'm the bride and I can't even organise my own wedding. How sad." I wasn't really upset at the idea that Tomoyo and Yelan wanted to help with the wedding. I was actually grateful and it would mean less stress on me. I smiled at the thought.

The car finally stopped and Syaoran was at my door opening it in a flash. He had a smile on his lips. I looked up to see we were at the Amusement Park where I first confessed my love to Syaoran. Syoaran saw my reaction and took my hand. "I wanted to bring you to a place where it would make you happy and have lots of fun."

I looked into his welcoming eyes and squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you," I whispered.

He kissed me on my forehead and whispered in my ear. "I love you too, my Sakura." I could hear his smile in his voice.

We walked into the park and ran to one of the rides. Hours passed and Syaoran and I had the time of our lives, he won me a brown puppy plush toy in a shooting game and we rode almost all the rides in the park but save the best til last. It was now 4:00 and I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. We went into a pink cart. I had my eyes locked on his and we held each other's hand. I couldn't believe I was marrying Syaoran. He was like a god with his messy chestnut hair and amber eyes, oh and those beautiful soft lips he had.

"Sakura?" He broke my trance.

"Hmm," I answered.

"Do you realise that once we get married that we will be having sometime to ourselves?"

"Yea our honeymoon." I said with a smile and blushing slightly.

He smiled too. "But once we come back from our honey moon." He paused. "Do you still want to live here in Tomoeda?" He asked.

It took me a while to answer. Did I really want to leave my home town? And what would I want to do with my life after we get married. I still wanted to become a nurse but I will need to stay at school til I finish. Then go to University.

"Sakura?" I looked up. His warm eyes had a hint of concern in them.

"I still want to be nurse, Syaoran. So I would still need to stay at school then attend university." I said.

"What about staying here? Would you mind if we moved to Hong Kong?" He asked.

I smiled again. "I don't care what part of the world I am in as long I have you by my side." He smiled too.

"Well then that's settled." He looked out the window, to see the scenery. I saw how high we were and saw the mountains at the far horizon and on the other side the ocean and beach where he proposed. I looked down at my ring it was stunning and realising it must of cost a lot with the pink diamond.

Once the ride was over we decided to go into the clock tower and watch the sun set at the top. When we went into the door the place was deserted, we took the elevator to the top. As the doors opened we were in a red room. I froze in my spot and suddenly remembered the dream I had last night. Syaoran realised my reaction.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked with his full attention on me.

I wanted to speak but no words came out but I could feel tears rolling down my cheek. My body started to shake and I felt my knees collapse. Syaoran caught me in time. He was on his knee and I sat in his lap. "Syaoran," I whispered.

"Hush," He said soothing me, but it didn't work because on one of the walls there was a white screen like in my dream. "Sakura I am here." He picked me up and decided to take me back to the elevator. My eyes didn't blink as I had them glued on the screen. I started remember the horror scenes of Syaoran being struck by lightning. It was the exact same room except there was door on right and window near it. "Shit," Syaoran said. "It won't open." My body trembled violently. "Calm down Sakura, I am with you." He said quietly in my ear.

"Syaoran?" I whispered again.

"Yes," he answered.

"The door," I pointed to the door indicating to exit through there.

He walked me to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He was starting to get frustrated. My heart pounded faster as I realised we were trapped in my nightmare.

He could hear my heart speeding. "Calm down Sakura," he took my hair and moved it to the side of my face. I could feel I was sweating. "Don't worry I am here." He placed me down on the floor and took out an element card, and his sword appeared from nowhere. Suddenly fire came from the card and door flew open from the force. He picked me up and we were on the roof of the clock tower now.

I started to calm down and my heart beat slowed. "Put me down Syaoran." I said.

He did what he was told. "Are you okay Sakura?" he asked.

My body felt normal again like what happen this morning. I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry I worried you and I will tell you everything once we get down." He could see that my behaviour wasn't normal, and gave me a questioning look. "Please," I pleaded. I took out my staff and I called for the fly card. There were now wings on my back and I grabbed hold of Syaoran's hand. I didn't want to be anywhere near the room that reminded me of my horrifying nightmare. We flew down the clock tower and thankfully no one noticed our presence.

I suddenly felt weak and dizzy. The last thing I heard was Syaoran's angelic voice.

"Sakura!"

**I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R so I can put up the next chapter!**

** xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Bold- **Something important

_Italics- _A dream/thoughts

CAPITAL LETTERS- Screaming/Yelling.

**Chapter 4: Awakening **

My eyes slowing opened to reveal a bright light at my sight. This can't be heaven, it's too painful. My body felt like I was bruised with aches coming from my feet to my shoulders. I tried to sit up from the white bed I was in, but I was in too much pain to move.

"Sakura! You are awake?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head to the right to see my brother Touya sitting in a seat near the bed. I smiled.

"Where am I?" My voice came out hoarsely.

Touya's face was blank. "You are at Syaoran's manner." He paused to see Syaoran coming in.

"Syaoran!" I was so happy to see him.

"Sakura, don't try to move you may hurt yourself," he said in a worry tone. It didn't matter that my body was aching I just wanted to be close to Syaoran. He pushed me down when he saw me struggling to get up. "Please, don't harm yourself anymore." He pleaded.

"Okay," I whispered. He sat in an empty chair next to Touya. "What happened to me?" I wanted to know what happened after I blacked out at the Amusement Park.

"After you collapsed, I took you back to the car and I drove you here, to my manner. I had a doctor look at you and he said you were going through shock so you would be awake soon." He paused. "Then I called Touya because I knew he wanted to know if you were okay."

"You scared me Sakura," Touya had fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, I didn't like seeing Touya in this state.

"Sakura, you have been sleeping for days." Syoaran informed me.

"What! What is today?" I was surprised. How long have I been sleeping for?

"Today is Saturday, and Tomoyo, Meiling, my mother and your father will be here in an hour coming from the airport."

My eyes widen, I can't believe I was asleep for almost a week. I sighed.

"You need to stay in bed for a while longer, I can feel your magic hasn't fully restored yet." Syaoran said. Then out of nowhere Kero flew into the room.

"Sakura! You're awake! Thank goodness!"

"Calmed down Kero," I reassured him with a smile. "I'm fine now."

"That's what you said before, but you weren't." He had his arms cross and had a sad face.

"I'm sorry Kero." I apologised again. I put my head back on the soft white pillow.

"Rest some more Sakura. We will leave you til everyone else is back from the airport." Said Touya. All three were about to leave but I called out for Syaoran.

"Syaoran, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone," I pleaded.

He smiled an angelic smile and took my hand. "I will never leave you."

"Not even when I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Like I said I will never leave." I kept his beautiful face in my mind as I drifted back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My recovery was quick, the way I wanted it because I hated to stay in bed and do absolutely nothing, and it bored me to death. However, I did catch up on my sleep and the aches I had in my body disappeared. Tomoyo, Meiling, Yelan and my father were so worried about me when they saw my state. They bought flowers, chocolates and other gifts to cheer me up, which did but not because of the gifts but to see their familiar smiling faces.

Today, I was up and walking again and I felt a hundred percent better. Syaoran and Touya being their over protecting selves insisted me to stay in bed til Monday, but I just wanted to get out the room I was staying in and get some sun and fresh air.

I was in the floral garden sitting under a Sakura tree listening to birds singing and the river, close by. It felt so peaceful but not complete. My hear t was missing a piece but it soon filled when I caught view of Syaoran.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a sweet tone.

I smiled. "Perfect now."

He smiled back a heart melting smile and came to sit next to me. He took me in a tight embrace. I felt his warmth fill my body and smelt his glorious scent.

"You had me so worried, Sakura," I could hear the distress in his voice.

There were now Sakura petals falling from the tree. I sighed. "I am sorry."

"Don't apologise." He tightened his hug. "Just tell me what's going on? Kero told me the morning before the accident you woke up in fear. Sweating and shaking, the same actions you did when we were stuck in the clock tower."

The images of my dream flooded my mind, but I pushed them as far as they could go. I didn't want to see them again, especially since I was positively sure I was safe, but I had to tell him. "That morning, I had a nightmare. I was in a red room, an exact replica as the one in the clock tower but with no windows or doors. I had my staff in one hand and an outfit I wore once when I use to captor Clow cards. Then I heard giggling, like children laughing. Then I heard a man's voice." I stopped. My body shivered but I continued. "He was demanding for the Sakura cards but I quickly said no and a white screen appeared on one of the walls," tears were starting to form in my eyes. Syaoran rubbed my back and tried to calm me down.

"It's okay Sakura, no one will hurt. I am here with you, to protect." His words were tranquil.

I wiped the tears and continued. "The voice showed me a black and white image." I stopped. I didn't know if I continued I would stay strong.

"What was in the image?" He asked quietly.

My words came out in a rush and tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. "It was you Syaoran! He was striking you with lightning and your mouth was sealed with magic so I couldn't hear you scream. I had to give him the Sakura Cards so he wouldn't hurt you anymore. Then a light came out of me and I fell to the floor, I felt so weak." My speech slowed down and I was gasping for air but I kept going. "I told him to let you free but he didn't, he showed me you being struck by lightning again and then your eyes closed Syaoran! I didn't want to believe it at first but you stopped moving. Syaoran you were dead." I cried even louder. My tears forming wet patches on Syaoran's shirt.

We stayed silent for about two minutes, both absorbing the information about my nightmare. I just wished I never had it in the beginning.

"I'm sorry, I should have never insisted you to recount the dream, and I see it brings you so much pain." Syaoran whispered in my ear.

"Syaoran? Is it a sign? Does the nightmare mean anything?" I asked.

"I don't know but all I know it wasn't a normal nightmare because it drained all your physical and magical energy."

I stopped crying. I needed to be strong for Syaoran and if that dream did mean anything I need to be ready to protect my loved ones. And the first step is to forget the dream and move on with my life, like preparing for my wedding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter wasn't my best but I had to put up a chapter soon since I have been getting some reviews to "Update Soon!" **

**Anyway I will put up the next chapter which will be more exciting soon, but it won't be till a few days because I do have to study for my upcoming exams, Wish me Luck :D**

**And thank you for the people who have reviewed! I love you all! And please keep reviewing! **

** xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Bold- **Something important

_Italics- _A dream/thoughts

CAPITAL LETTERS- Screaming/Yelling.

**Chapter 5: Dinner**

It has been a week from the incident I had, after a lot of worrying the family have calmed down. Touya still kept his overprotective self whenever he saw me especially with Syaoran-well really he was always like that- and Tomoyo and Meiling did calm down and was starting to plan the wedding. Yelan excited to join in with Tomoyo and Meiling, was called to go back to Hong Kong because of some important clan business. My dad went back with her because the university couldn't afford him leaving for too long due to the fact he was the best teacher in his area of work. Syaoran was always by my side when we went out.

Since we have moved on, we had finally settled on an engagement date, we were going to have it in a week's time at Syaoran's Manner. Tomoyo had designed and made my engagement dress that was made from pure silk. It was light dusty pink that stopped above my knees. It was spaghetti straps and a pink bow behind the dress that made a lovely finish. To match I got white high heel peep toe shoes that made me almost the same height of Syaoran-yes he was pretty tall- and a white purse to finish it off. Tomoyo also bought jewellery but wouldn't show me until the engagement party.

Meiling had organised the catering, the guest list and decorations for the party, she went through so much effort, and I would hate to imagine how much effort she would put for the actual wedding. Though I was very grateful that I had such good friends, to make it up to them I was going to take them out for dinner tonight.

It was going to be just the four of us, Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran and me, oh and Kero-he insisted to come. The restaurant had fancy dining and a great view of the beach. I booked a private table on the balcony so we had a perfect view of the ocean, and so that Kero could eat with us without anyone noticing him.

It was now 5:30 p.m and I needed to get ready for dinner. Syaoran wasn't home yet and I needed to take a shower. He would probably be home soon, because he knew we had dinner tonight. Kero was playing some video games and eating some pastries that Tomoyo bought for him earlier today. I told him not to eat anything because he wouldn't be able to eat later tonight, but knowing how Kero is, he doesn't listen.

I took my shower, taking my time as I washed my short auburn hair. When I finished I spent 20 minutes in front of the bathroom mirror, drying my hair. I finally finished straightening my hair and went to my room to change. As I went to the room, I could hear someone at the door.

"I'm home," It was Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" I was about to run downstairs to greet him but I was still in my towel. "Hurry and get ready we are going soon to the restaurant." I said and went to get change.

I looked in my closet for something suitable to wear. I saw my emerald green dress that stopped above my knees and was made of a light material, good for this weather, since it is quite warm this evening. But there was my gorgeous blue dress that made me look tall. It took me time to choose one, but I finally came to my decision, it was going to be my emerald green dress, since that was Syaoran's favourite colour and plus the dress matches my eyes.

I did my makeup and put on my black strappy heels. By the time I finished it was 6:40 and I only had 20 more minutes left to get to the restaurant. I went downstairs to find Kero still playing video games.

"Kero we need to go in less than 20 minutes and your still playing video games!"

Kero was ignoring me and kept playing. He was now really annoying me, so I went around the couch to find the power point and switched it off.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Kero cried. "I WAS ALMOST ON THE LAST LEVEL!"

"I don't care; you have to go clean yourself up if you want to come, because you stink. Or you can stay at home. Your choice?" I said the last part with a grin.

Kero hung his head as he flew upstairs and was mumbling something that I didn't catch.

Now it was Syaoran's turn. "Syaoran are you ready yet?!" I called up the stairs.

I heard footsteps and a door shut. "I am coming." Syaoran answered.

I went to sit on the couch and changed the channel to something interesting. The show that I turned to was a dance competition and one of the constants had fallen. The music had stopped and I was eager to know what next would happen, but the screen went blank. I looked up with frustration but I was quickly amazed at who I was looking at.

Syaoran was as beautiful as ever but at this very moment he looked even more beautiful, he looked perfect. He was wearing a black suit with a light green shirt tucked in with a darker green tie. His jacket was held in his hands. His amber eyes were gleaming like stars and he had his picture perfect smile. His hair was messy as ever but at the same time it had a professional look to match his outfit.

"Syaoran," I gasped.

"Sakura you look beautiful and we match." He said as he scanned his eyes down my dress and back to my face.

Yea I was beautiful but he was a god!

"Are you okay, Sakura?" He asked concerned.

I finally spoke. "Yeah," I let out a breath. "I am just dumbfounded. You're..." I snapped out of it when I heard Kero complaining as he flew downstairs.

"Sa-ku-ra." He whined. "Where are going again?"

"Sakura already told you Kero! We are going to a restaurant but since your complaining then you can just stay home." Syaoran said smugly.

Kero just gave Syaoran a death glare. "I'm coming! Let's go then!" Kero was out the door faster than lightning.

I got up and walked to the door while half way Syaoran escorted me. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

Dinner was extraordinary! The restaurant was beautiful and the view from our table was breath taking. I didn't expect it to be so amazing, maybe because it was night time. Tomoyo and Meiling looked gorgeous when they finally arrived at the restaurant. Tomoyo was wearing a blue chiffon dress and black high heels with amethyst jewellery to match her eyes. Meiling was wearing a red sexy dress that just ended above her thighs with killer stilettos and bright red lipstick to match her deep red eyes.

We had our dinner, ordering different exquisite dishes with wines to go with the meals-well mainly Syaoran and Meiling drank wine while only Tomoyo and I had non-alcoholic beverages. Kero ate like a pig whenever the waiter left us alone on the balcony and passed out at the end of the night because of all the food he ate. We mainly talked about the engagement and the wedding, including the invitations that were sent a few days ago. Tomoyo couldn't wait to see Eriol, because she still had a crush on him. I was expecting her to let out her confession soon because honestly I think Tomoyo and Eriol would make a perfect couple. Every once and a while I would look over to Syaoran and we would exchange smiles. That night everything was perfect and made me think that nothing was going to stop me from loving Syaoran and being his wife.

* * *

**Hi Guys! **

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! Please don't shoot me!**

**And this chapter isn't that exciting but don't fret the next chapter is the engagement party and there is going to be a huge complication in it. I can't tell you specific details because I haven't written it yet but don't worry it so going to be an interesting chapter. **

**Anywaies thank you for the reviews from the last chapter and please keep reviewing because I survive on them! =D**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Engagement Party

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Bold- **Something important

_Italics- _A dream/thoughts

CAPITAL LETTERS- Screaming/Yelling.

**Chapter 6: The Engagement Party**

It was day before the engagement party and I haven't heard from Meiling or Tomoyo since yesterday because they were busy with the final arrangements. I was stuck at home in my room all alone with nothing to do. Syaoran was at work again, he said it was something important and that he would get it all organised by tonight, which didn't bother me. Kero was joining Tomoyo and Meiling planning for tomorrow night as well. So it was just me and the house. I tried to keep myself occupied with school work as after the wedding and the honeymoon I will need to go back to school and graduate. But that didn't last long as I got distracted with the wedding. How I was going to have it with my family and friends and have it near Penguin Park, where it will over look the lake. Syaoran had organised the honeymoon and kept it a secret, he didn't want me to know because he wanted it to be a surprise and wanted to see me surprise on the day.

I could feel from my Sakura cards that they were excited for me especially the mirror card. She had given me a little ornament that was made from crystal, and she said it was from all the Sakura Cards. I treasured the crystal ornament and kept it close to my heart. I used a chain to attach it and placed it around my neck as a necklace.

Looking around with nothing to do, I decided to go for a walk. I got up from bed and walked downstairs to grab my shoes. When I opened the door a cold chilly breeze hit my face. I groaned in annoyance because it hit me by surprise. I locked the door and headed south. The road was deserted and I hardly saw any cars driving pass. I found it quite odd but I got to say it was really cold and many people didn't appreciate the cold. I kept walking til I reached Penguin Park where most of the time I use to capture clow cards with Syaoran and Kero. I sat on one of the swings and sat there with both hands on my lap and my legs crossed. My mind was wondering from the when I was young to what will happen at the wedding and my life with Syaoran forever. Then suddenly another chilly breeze hit against my body but this time it was far worse than the last one, I could feel something else in it. Like magic!

I quickly jumped from the swing and made my staff appear but what was I going use to defend myself, I didn't have any my cards on me, I left them at home. I sighed in frustration but didn't let my guard down as I scanned the area for anything that seemed unusual or out of the ordinary. But there was nothing, everything looked normal. I had to leave now because the energy that I could sense was very powerful but familiar. Then I saw a blue light flash above me. The light was very powerful and blinded my sight and not aware where I was going I tripped and dropped my staff.

"Sakura, so nice to see you," a familiar deep voice said.

I quickly got up but the blue light was still covering the figure that was talking.

"Hey, it's okay, it's only me." And there appeared Eriol.

"Eriol!" I said excitedly and let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Oh I am sorry Sakura, I just wanted to make an exciting entrance to see you," he grinned sheepishly.

"Yea very nice," I went up to him and gave him a tight hug. It has been so long since I have seen him.

"I've missed you Sakura," he said as he broke the hug. "And you look as beautiful as ever. Syaoran is one lucky man," He smiled.

"Thank you Eriol," I blushed. "And you look fit and well, how have you been?"

Eriol took a step back, he sighed before he answered. "I don't know if you are aware but there is something bad that is going to happen. And I know this is a bad time because of your wedding but I need you to be careful because what lies ahead is far worse than what we have ever come up against."

My expression was blank when Eriol said that. The nightmare that had traumatised me appeared in my mind again. My knees become weak and I dropped to the ground, but before I reached the floor Eriol caught me. "Eriol," I whispered.

"Yes Sakura?"

"What can I do to fight what's coming?"

* * *

I had to fight and protect my family and friends especially Syaoran. Eriol didn't know what exactly was coming because he couldn't pin point where all the dark energy was coming from when it appeared in his visions. I told him about my nightmare and was definitely sure it was something to do with the visions he had. There was also something bothering me, I didn't know if I should tell Syaoran, Eriol thought it was right if I did tell him, but I didn't want him to get involved and for my nightmare to come true. I couldn't bear it if that happened to Syaoran. And if I didn't tell him he would definitely become suspicious, because I wasn't good at hiding things.

Eriol said he would try to do anything he can to stop what is expected to happen, but that pained me even more because he was another person who was going to get hurt because of me.

Eriol tried helping me forget about the problem and concentrate more on my engagement party tomorrow. He took me to a small cafe to grab a bite to eat and talk more about the wedding and his life in England. He had also asked about Tomoyo, I could tell he was paying extra attention when Tomoyo was mentioned. This made me laugh inside because everyone knew he liked Tomoyo more than a friend and Tomoyo also had her crush on him to but neither would confess. It sounded so cute!

After we finished at the cafe, I invited Eriol to the house because I knew Syaoran would love to see him. When we go to my place I saw a shiny green Alfa Romeo in front of the house and I smiled to myself.

"Syaoran I am home, and someone's here to see you." I called out as I opened the door. Syaoran's head peeked around the corner when I locked the door.

"Hey Sakura, who's he-"

"Hello my little descendant," Eriol grinned.

"Eriol! What a surprise to see you," Syaoran replied happy to see Eriol. "Long time no see."

Eriol and Syaoran smiled as they embraced each other, for it had been a long time since they have seen each other.

"Congratulations by the way, you guys are a cute couple," I blushed when Eriol said that.

"Ha-ha thank you Eriol," Syaoran smiled to me as he said that. "I'm very lucky to have Sakura."

"I'll get some coffee while you guys go catch up," I suggested but eyed Eriol to make sure he wouldn't mention anything about earlier today.

As I prepared the coffee, I started thinking again about what was coming. How could I be prepared for what was coming when we didn't have any lead to it. Eriol and I didn't even know who was all behind this.

For about two hours, Eriol and Syaoran talked. When it was about ten o'clock Eriol decided to leave.

"You can stay here for the night?" I offered before he left.

"That's very kind of you Sakura but I am actually expected by someone," he smiled slyly.

"Oh," I thought of Tomoyo. "So she knows you are here?" I asked.

"Well no, but I'm going to surprise her," he said.

I laughed, "I'm sure she will like that."

"Well, see you tomorrow night at your engagement party." He waved bye to us as he left out the door.

* * *

Syaoran and I went to bed after Eriol left. From the exhaustion from all his work he fell asleep in less than no time, but for me I kept tossing and turning. Syaoran didn't wake up even though I was moving so much. For a few hours I was too excited for tomorrow's engagement party, thinking that it meant I was so close to the wedding. A few times I tried to concentrate on sleeping but it was just too hard as my mind started to wonder again, but after awhile sleep took over and finally won.

"Good morning sunshine," I heard an angelic voice and smell of something familiar filled my nostrils. I opened my eyes to see Syaoran with his messy brown hair and naked chest.

"Hello handsome," I smiled, and then I saw on the bedside table what was smelled so familiar. It was my favourite breakfast, fresh pancakes with strawberry and syrup topping. "Oh Syaoran, thank you." I said happily as I sat up on the bed. Then when I turned back to my breakfast half of it was gone.

Syaoran noticed aswell. "Kero you bastard, you better hope to god that wasn't you who ate Sakura's breakfast."

Kero appeared from under the bed with a half of the food sticking out of his mouth. "And what happened if it was me?" He sneered.

Syaoran was now as red as a tomato. "There is no if... it was you, idiot! And I will put you in a cage so you cannot eat for a very long time!" Syaoran jumped off the bed and grabbed hold of Kero.

"Ah! Don't you touch my wings!" Kero roared and then transformed into his Keroberos form and knocked the bedside table with the food as well. "See I told you not to touch my wings." Kero sneered again as he had one paw on top of Syaoran.

"Kero that isn't fair and besides you shouldn't transform in the house, see the mess you made." I pointed to mess on the now dirty carpet. "You are going to clean that up."

Kero then transformed back into his old form and flew to the door with his head down and a depressing aura around him.

"That will teach him," Syaoran got up. "Sorry Sakura."

"Syaoran its okay it looked lovely and it's the thought that counts." I pecked him on the lips.

"Well we got a busy day today," he jumped up smiling, and left the room to have a shower.

I got up from the bed when Kero came back into the room with a paper towels and a garbage bag. I put on my pink robe, "Make sure you do a good job, Kero." I teased. Kero just glared at me.

* * *

I stepped out of my fiancé's car to see the beautiful decorated entrance of Tomoyo's house. This must have been all Tomoyo and Meiling's doing because they both together had the best taste in decorating. Syaoran was next to me holding me by the waist as we walked down the path to Tomoyo's front door.

I was wearing Tomoyo's designed dress that was dusty pink colour and made from pure silk that stopped above my knees. I also wore the white peep toe shoes and matching white purse. Tomoyo had also promised me jewellery which she left at my house in the afternoon. It was a pink pearl necklace attached to a silver chain with matching pearl earrings that dangled down.

Syaoran wore a grey suit with light pink cuffed shirt that matched my outfit, Tomoyo must have organised his clothing as well.

Syaoran opened the door of Tomoyo's house to reveal everyone from friends to family cheering and smiling at Syaoran and me.

"Congratulations!" They all shouted.

My eyes filled with tears of joy at how beautiful this moment was, Syaoran held me in a tight hug. I could see the smiling faces of my father, Yelen, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Toya and Akizuki. Also my school friends were here to join the celebration, Rika, Mizuki, Chiharu, Takashi and Naoko.

I talked with everyone as they congratulated me and Syaoran personally. They were all happy for me and showered me with many gifts. I was very grateful to have such wonderful friends and family.

"I am so happy for you," Chiharu squealed.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You and Syaoran suit each other, I always knew that," Naoko grinned.

Chiharu and I laughed. I looked over towards Syaoran who was talking to my father and his mother. I wonder what they were talking about.

"So the date for the wedding is when?" Chiharu asked eagerly.

"It's going to be on the 24th of April." I said.

"Yay! How pretty, a spring wedding. I can't wait for it." She smiled.

I continued to talk amongst them till Tomoyo appeared at the front of the room with a champagne glass in her hand.

"Attention everyone," she spoke over everyone to grab everyone's attention. "I would like the engaged couple to come to the front." She smiled as she looked over towards me and Syaoran, who took me by the waist walking towards Tomoyo. "I would like to make a toast, to Sakura my best friend and Syaoran the lucky man who is marrying her and also my best friend. Just wanted to say congratulations once again and say how happy we all are for the both of you." Tomoyo smiled. "So here's to a beautiful couple, Syaoran and Sakura." She lifted up her glass. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone followed.

. I hugged Tomoyo tightly, "Thank you that was beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

"Now my turn," Syaoran announced. "I would like to thank everyone for coming first and especially thank Fujitaka Kinomoto for giving me the blessing to marry his beautiful angel." Everyone awed at that which made me blush. "Also I would like to announce the Groomsmen for the wedding. First would have to be Yamazaki Takashi, my friend since I first came to Tomoeda and the person who makes me laugh especially when we play soccer together. Second will be Yukito Tsukishiro, someone who was always there for me to comfort me. The third person would have to be Toya Kinomoto, my future brother-in-law. We have had our difference in the past but I know understand why you were so protective over Sakura. And lastly I would to announce my best man. It will be my best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa, because you have always felt like a brother to me."

Everyone cheered when he finished and all the announced groomsmen crowded around him.

"Also I would like to announce the bride maids and maid of honour for the wedding." I announced once everyone was settled. "First I would also like to thank everyone for coming and especially Tomoyo and Meiling for organising all of this, you guys have done a spectacular job." Everyone clapped and cheered. "Now the following three people will be my bride maids. Rika, Chiharu, Meiling and Naoka, but I heard that Naoka won't be able to make it, so it will only have to be Rika Chiharu and Meiling." Naoka had to attend an arts festival that week of my wedding. When she told me she felt totally guilty but I reassured her not to worry because at least she could make the engagement party. "And the maid of honour would be of coarse Tomoyo my best friend who has always been like a sister to me and has done so much for me." Once again everyone applauded and cheered when I finished.

The night continued with talking, drinking, eating and laughs. Eventually people started to leave and just the people that were left were Tomoyo, Eroil, Syaoran and me.

"Thanks again Tomoyo," I said.

Tomoyo giggled. "Stop thanking me Sakura, this is like the 200th time tonight. And besides I couldn't have done it without Meiling."

"I know you guys did such a great job, imagine the wedding." I laughed.

"Tomoyo is a perfectionist," Eroil commented.

I laughed. "Sure is."

"By the way Tomoyo," Syaoran put down his glass on the coffee table. "You didn't tape anything, is this a first?" Syaoran pretended to gasp.

"Hoe Hoe Hoe." She giggled evilly. "No I had that all under control, I would never miss taping anything that involved taping Sakura. Kero taped everything."

"But Kero was hiding in the kitchen wasn't he?" I asked, because I saw him in the kitchen eating every left over there was from the dinner.

"Yes but he was secretly taping at the same time." Tomoyo answered. "So I everything from the time you walked into my house till the last guest left."

Everyone laughed. "By the way, where is Kero?" Eroil asked curiously.

"Probably stuffing his face like the always, that pig." Syaoran said.

Just as he said Kero flew into the room. "Who you calling a pig?!" He shouted at Syaoran with a slice of strawberry cake in one of his little paws.

We all laughed, but Kero was still angry as he pouted at everyone.

"Sakura..." I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned around confused but no one was there. Syaoran saw my sudden reaction.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Ah, nothing. I thought I heard something." I shook it off as I reassured Syaoran not to worry.

"So the 24th of April is going to be the wedding." Tomoyo reinformed everyone. "Well we better get started, like the decorations, guest list, outfits and...Oh my." Tomoyo gasped.

"What?" Eriol asked.

"I just realised there is so much to do!" She said excitedly.

I was about to tell Tomoyo not to stress too much over the wedding when suddenly I felt two cold hands on shoulders and the aura of dark magic that I felt in my nightmare and at the clock tower.

I let out a scream and tried to break the grasp of the two hands holding me back. Syaoran and Eriol got up and saw the person behind me.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and tried to grab hold of me but failed as I was pushed against a wall.

All I could see was the person facing me. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his face but I could see from his hands that were pressing hard against my shoulders that he was old. "Let me go!" I screamed but that only made it worse, his fingers pierced against my skin and I could smell the blood.

"Sakura it's time for you to release those Sakura cards." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't think of anything else except the fact if Syaoran, Eroil, Tomoyo and Kero were safe. I could see from my peripheral view that they had transformed and were fighting two miniature cloaked people who were firing dark purple magic at them. Tomoyo was taken up the stairs by Kero who was protecting her from the dark magic.

I face towards the cloaked man. "Just leave my friends alone," I cried out.

The man laughed darkly. "Too easy." And with that he dropped me to the ground with a heavy force where everything went black.

**Hi everyone...**

**I know it has been really long since my last update but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. So tell me what you think please. And also if anyone has any ideas for this story please feel free to suggest some because that would really help me ^^**

**Well I'm on school holidays so I'll update soon again. And please review!! Would muchly appreciate it... and thanks to the people who follow the story. **

**Mz. Random**


	7. Chapter 7: Departure to Hong Kong

Chapter 7: Departure to Hong Kong

I opened my eyes to a familiar white room with a bright light that shone in my face. I could feel the pain creeping over my body once again and it killed me. Then the memories flooded my mind from what happened before I got here. My eyes widen and I searched the room for my friends.

"Sakura, it's okay. You are alright, I'm here with you," I turned to see the familiar amber eyes that tried to comfort me.

"Are you okay? What happened? Is Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero okay?" I asked panicking.

"Sakura you need to calm down, they are all fine. And once you are well we need to talk." Syaoran held a stern expression on his face, he knew something was up and it all had to do with that nightmare and what happen to me last night.

He wanted to know about the cloaked people and why they were after the Sakura cards. They came at a time when I was vulnerable with my friends around. I had let my guard down and put them all in danger.

"Syaoran what happened?" I wanted to know exactly that happened while I was unconscious.

"I think we should wait till you have recovered." He turned to face the window.

I took his hand into mine and my other hand was at his face to make him look at me. "Please Syaoran," I pleaded. "I want to know."

Syaoran stood up, aggressively moving away from my hands. "Before I tell you, why were you hiding things?" He looked into my eyes. I felt like I was going to cry, I never meant to hurt him. I looked down so I couldn't see the anger and hurt in his eyes. "Do you not trust me?" He half whispered.

I didn't want to look up and face him. I was too much of a coward. Tears started to fall as they rolled down my cheek and onto the white sheets. "Of course I trust you Syaoran. I love you." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "I just didn't want you to get involved because of the nightmare. If that came true then it would break me to see you in that state. I was only trying to protect you."

Syaoran sat next to me and held my face in his warm hands. "Sakura, I worry about you as well, so don't try to be brave and protect me because if anything happened to you and it was because of me," he cringed before he continued. "I don't know if I could ever forgive myself or be worthy to live anymore without you."

"Syaoran!" I cried out. "Don't you ever think like that again!" I was horrified at the words that were coming out of his mouth. "You must promise me to never think like that again."

Syaoran grabbed my hands. "Only if you tell me everything no matter how dangerous the situation is, you must tell me."

I jumped up and hugged him. Even though I was still in pain I just ignored it. "I promise Syaoran." My tears continued to roll down my face.

"I promise Sakura. I love you." I felt safe again with Syaoran it was like he was my shelter that kept me warm and that could never break.

He gently broke the embrace so we could face each other. His beautiful amber eyes became in line with mine. "Sakura you need to tell me everything that involved with your nightmare so I can help you."

I inhaled deeply as I tried to see how I was going to explain to Syaoran everything. "Well you know about my dream, well the other day when I met up with Eriol he actually came to warn me about some evil that is approaching and it's something that we have never come across before. I told him about my dream and he said it did relate to his visions, but his magic couldn't pin point where all this dark energy was coming from. The person behind all this has very good tactics to hide his identity. Like last night he wore a black hood to hide his face but I could see from his hand that he was old but still strong." I put one hand on my shoulder to see if the pain was still there.

Syaoran noticed and took my hand. "He hurt you didn't he?" he said through gritted teeth.

I moved my shirt down to see if he left scars or scabs of any sought. But there was nothing only when it had pressure you could feel the pain. I jumped when Syaoran touched my shoulders.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"When you fell down unconscious, "he paused and his face became serious and stern. "I thought I lost you, but Eriol and I combined powers and strength to finally defeat the three people. They were defeated but before we could do anything to capture them they all disappeared into some-like portal. They were injured though." He sighed. "When I picked you from the ground, you were white as a ghost and were in same state you were in last time. Thank the heavens that you still had a pulse." His hands tightened around mine.

I could feel his pain, the suffering that I, me the person who is to blame, have put all this stress on him.

Syaoran stood up and went to the window in the far corner and just stood there, watching the birds sing in a nearby tree.

"So what do we do?" I asked suddenly.

Syaoran sighed. "We need to definitely fix things. That's why we should post pone the wedding like I suggested before. It's just so we can keep everyone safe from harm before the situation gets any worse."

I was a bit disappointed that he suggested again to post pone the wedding, but it was true family and friend's safety do come first. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Well first I'm going to have take you somewhere where those people can't find you, maybe back to Hong Kong would be a-"

I cut him off. "What do you mean you're taking me somewhere?"

He sighed again, I could see from his face that I was being difficult, but I didn't care at the moment. I didn't want to leave him. "Sakura you need let me deal with this."

"I can't let other people fight for my own battles, especially when it's too dangerous."

"Sakura, that's exactly what I am thinking. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But why do you have to fight this thing that is after me!" I calmed myself before I would explode in front of Syaoran.

He grabbed my chin again. "I will do anything to protect you and if it means to send you over to another country then that's what I have to do then."

I sighed in defeat. His mesmerising eyes took control over me. Sometimes I think he uses his magic to control my emotions.

"And don't worry Eriol, Kero and Yue are going to help me." At least he wouldn't be alone, but what if something happen to one of them. "My mother, your dad and Toya have already agreed with this plan and you will be flying tonight with Tomoyo and Meiling."

"What?! Already!" I asked in confusion.

"Yes the sooner the better." He smiled.

"Fine I'll go but you will call me every day. Promise me that." I said.

"Gosh that's the second promise I've made today with you," he laughed.

"Syaoran!" Why was he laughing this was serious.

"Sakura of course I will call you every day," he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged him.

I recovered pretty quickly and my magic also. I actually felt stronger, weird enough. Syaoran was still cautious like always, but could see I was better. My bags were already packed when I went back to my house. They were left at the front of the door. It was Toya and Yukito who packed them for me as they left a note:

_Sakura_

_We packed your bags already so you don't need to worry about anything. I think Syaoran's idea was great so don't be difficult at the airport when you leave to Hong Kong. _

_Yukito and I are sorry that we couldn't say bye personally but something happened back in Tokyo but don't worry we will be seeing you soon in Hong Kong. _

_Take care Monster_

_Toya and Yukito. _

I smiled when I finished reading the note. I was sad that they did go back to Tokyo so quick but at least I could see them soon. Syaoran also said Yelan and dad already went back to Hong Kong, dad because of his work and Yelan because of the Li clan business.

Once Syaoran finished putting the luggage in the car he took me straight to the airport. The trip felt short and I took advantage of the little time I had left with Syaoran.

"So how long do you think till everything is back to normal?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know but Eriol called me earlier today and said he had a lead."

"What lead?" I asked eagerly.

"All I know is that the person is called Ryuu and he was once a dark sorcerer. Eriol is still researching more about him to make sure it's him."

"Oh okay," The car stopped and I realised that we were already at the airport.

I helped Syaoran unload my luggage and we went to find the terminal for my departure to Hong Kong.

"Sakura!" I saw Tomoyo and Meiling running towards me.

"Hi Tomoyo and Meiling," I hugged them.

"I hope you're not sad that you have to go to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm okay," I forced a smile even though I was sad Syaoran was being left behind.

"Well don't worry this mess will be over in no time," Meiling said.

"Plane 209 to Hong Kong will be departing in 10 minutes. Passengers to enter terminal immediately."

"Well that's us," Tomoyo informed us.

I looked at Syaoran and tears started to form. I couldn't help but cry because my other half will no longer be with me anymore. Even though it will only be for a short time it still hurt me to leave him here in Japan.

"Oh Sakura," Syaoran hugged me tight. "It will only be for a little while." He whispered in my ear.

"I know but I will still miss you," I cried.

"I'll miss you too, just be strong." He smiled his beautiful smile. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too." I kissed him, it was warm and beautiful. I savoured every second of it because I had a gut feeling that I wouldn't be seeing him for a long time.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello fellow readers!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit light, so please review if its good, bad or just to say "update soon" :D**

**And thank you to all the people who reviewed for the last chapters. I muchcly appreciate it! **

**Read&Review**

**Mz Random**


	8. Chapter 8: What I had to do

Chapter 8: What I have to do.

It has been a week and there has been no progress this dark sorcerer called Ryuu. Syaoran and Eriol have searched in every part ofTomedo,with Yue and Kero by their sides but still no sign or any type of clue. It was like he disappeared.

I am staying with Meiling and Tomoyo in Yelen's mansion that she own outside the city of Hong Kong. They have kept me a low profile so that means less going out and just staying indoors all day. Meiling and Tomoyo have put all their effort to make it feel like I am not being trapped in the mansion with nothing to do. We mainly talked about the wedding and getting this prepared for the postponed date. Yelen I hardly at home, I only have seen her twice this week but for just joining us for dinner. Fatherdoesn't know anything about the situation so he is oblivious of everything but knows that the wedding is being postponed and I am staying in Hong Kong for a while.

"Sakura, you need to get out of bed it's already noon." I heard Tomoyo at my door knocking to get my attention.

I have been all day in bed isolating myself with just my worried thoughts about Syaoran and everyone back home. I just couldn't have another day where I was pretending to be happy and hide what I am really feeling to Tomoyo or Meiling even when they are being so nice to me and being such good friends.

"Sakura, please open the door. I can't have you staying in bed all day it will make you sick," I kept silent and didn't move from my position. Then I heard footsteps fading away down the corridor from my room. Tomoyo must have given up and left. My mind kept repeating the scenarios that happened last week with Syaoran, the nightmare and what happened at the amusement park and every time I thought about it still brought me chills down my spine. I just couldn't forget or erase those frightening thoughts away.

Then out of nowhere I heard the doorknob turn at my door and Tomoyo came walking in. "Sakura, you look like a mess." She exclaimed.

I stood up. "I feel like it too." I faked a smile, but Tomoyo looked right through me and knew I was faking.

She sighed. "Come on let me put on a bath and you can get cleaned up." She helped me out of bed. "Meiling won't be home today, so it will just be you and me, okay?" She smiled.

"Why won't she be home?"

"She has to go help Yelen at work." She smiled reassuring me that there is nothing to worry about.

The bath was ready and I climbed in when Tomoyo left the room. It was nice to feel the water run down my skin and for me to just to sink in and smell the fragrance of the blossoms fill the room and let me relax. It took maybe an hour till I was ready to come out. I got change into something comfortable and went down to the living room where Tomoyo was watching the news.

"See now, you look much better." She smiled as she looked away from the screen. "And you probably feel better too."

I nodded and sat on the lounge next to her. "Tomoyo, I am sorry that I am acting anti-social and all but I hate how things are at the moment. My fionace is risking his life to find this sorcerer who is really after me." I sighed.

"Sakura, Syaoran is the love of your life and you are the love of his life who wouldn't want anything to happen to you. He not only your future husband but also your protector since the day he met you, and you have been his protector as well. So you need to understand he would always risk his own life for the safety of yours and if the situation was in reverse you would also have no hesitation to do like wise."

"Oh Tomoyo, you always have the right things to say and they are so true." I hugged Tomoyo in a tight embrace. I loved her so much, like she was a sister I never had.

For the rest of the afternoon we sat outside in the garden and just talked. It was like any normal conversation you would have with a person but a conversation you had with a good friend and that is what Tomoyo was, she was a good friend to me. And it made me think, if anything would ever happen to Tomoyo I don't know if I would ever be the same, I think there would always be something missing, like if anything ever happened to Syaoran.

When it reached six o'clock Meiling arrived home and looked exhausted.

"Wow Meiling, how was your day?" Tomoyo asked even though she could tell by Meiling appearance it wasn't so well.

"Oh it was... different." She half smiled as she lay on the lounge. She took off her black heels and called the maid for a glass of water.

"Different? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Yelen wasn't there for half the day, so I had to take control of everything and get things organised. Then when Yelen came she had news about Syaoran and what's happening back in Japan. Which is what I have to tell you."

"What news? Tell me," I asked a bit to eager, but if it had something to do with Syaoran then I had to know. But I wondered why hasn't he rang me yet, this is usually the time he would ring and I could hear his beautiful voice.

"Well, Eroil had finally found a trail that could lead to the sorcerer from last week. Apparently the sorcerer was, well you could say, Clow Reed's apprentice. He was a prodigy, he held such great and powerful magic that Clow Reed took him under his wing and taught him everything he knew since he was a child. However, all the great power that Ryuu had got to his had and turned on his master, but Clow Reed took control very quickly and banished Ryuu into a cell trapped by unbreakable magic. Not many people heard of this because Clow Reed kept it into secrecy, therefore Yue and Kero didn't have clue." Meiling paused as she took another sip of water.

I was absorbing all this information and trying to figure out what to do next. "But if he was trapped in a cell with unbreakable magic then how did he break free?"

"Yelen didn't tell me when I asked the same question. They still don't know or they just didn't tell Yelen that part of information." Meiling answered.

"I need to call Syaoran," I said as I got up to search for my phone.

"No don't Sakura." Tomoyo stopped me. "He will call you if when he is ready."

"But I need to know what is happening." I exclaimed with a hint of panic in my voice.

"Yes I know Sakura, but let him call you. And he will soon, okay?" She smiled softly.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat, but I was still anxious. What if something happened to anyone of them or they are hiding something from me?

"So far all I know is that Ryuu is after the Sakura cards and it may be revenge on Clow Reed which is why he is after you, Sakura." Meiling concluded.

I still had the Sakura Card but I hadn't used them since that night, so Ryuu must be angry and would strike again where possible to find me and my cards. Meaning Syaoran is in definite danger!

I gasped aloud.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worridly.

"I need to go back to Tomedo**." **I got up and ran upstair to my room to pack. Tomoyo and Meiling followed me upstairs to stop me.

"You can't go Sakura. If you go then you putting Syaoran and everyone else in more danger." Meiling explained as Tomoyo tried to stop me from packing.

"But if don't go then I can't stop Ryuu from myself! I need to go and I nothing will stop me from going." I grabbed my purse with my passport and credit card. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other with a worried look.

"No Sakura!" They both grabbed and pushed me down on the bed. "We can't let you leave." Meiling exclaimed.

"It's for you safety Sakura." Tomoyo said with sad eyes which got to me.

I gave up, well for now. I knew they wouldn't let me leave when I am in their sight so I would leave later tonight. "Okay, you win. I will stay, sorry." I faked.

It took them a while for both Tomoyo and Meiling to finally go to sleep. It was 11:30 and I had my bag packed with the necessities to leave Hong Kong and fly back home. I booked online my flight and used the fly card to get to the airport because taking a car would make too much noise. When I saw the airport in sight I landed on the roof and took the stairs to the main floor.

"Departure to Tomedo**, **flight 904, will be taking off in half an hour. Could all the passengers for Tomedo make their way to the terminal." I heard in the voice com.

I raced my way to the terminal and gave in all my details. When I finally got into the plane and sat down in my seat I felt slightly more relaxed. The person sitting next to me was a slight bulky man in his mid thirties who looked Caucasian. He turned and smiled at me when I sat on the seat.

"Hi there," he said politely.

"Hi," I smiled politely but also implying that I didn't want to start a conversation.

"Coming home or leaving home?" He asked. I guess he didn't get the message.

"Um coming home," I answered.

"Oh, I am on holiday just looking for some properties, I am a real estate agent." He said smugly. Great for the trip home I am going to hear the story of an annoying man who won't shut up. Maybe I could change seats.

By the time I reached back home I was exhausted. The man next to me that I didn't catch his name, was like I said before was not quiet for the whole flight. By the time I got off the plane at** Tomodeo **Airport I lost the man and was heading towards the exit to get into a cab.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw the caller ID as Tomoyo. I didn't answer it, but I knew she would have already called Syaoran and informed him of my absence. Damn I didn't have a plan to make sure Syaoran wouldn't get worried because of me.

I didn't have enough time I had to leave the airport before anyone saw me that I was here. I told the taxi driver to take me to the amusement park. I had a feeling maybe I would find my enemy there and get things sorted either it being good or bad.


	9. Chapter 9: Torture

**Chapter 9: Torture**

During the taxi ride, I had my nightmare replaying in my head. I couldn't let that happen, I can't let that evil sorcerer, Ryuu get to Syaoran. I needed to to do something to keep Syaoran away from him. Just then I got a call, it was Syaoran.

"Hello." I answered, waiting for the yelling.

"Sakura! What the hell do you think you are doing?" There it was. "Why can't you stay in Hong Kong and let me do the job to keep you safe!"

"I am doing the right thing Syaoran. I don't want anything to happen to you or to anyone else because of me, I can't bear the thought you sacrificing yourself for me." I said in distraught. "And don't give me that it's to protect me and that you love me, because I know you love me and want to protect me Syaoran but let me do it my way." Tears streamed down my face as I said the last few words. "So please Syaoran let me do this on my own and please don't come and find me. I will be fine" I lied.

"Sakura..." I heard him whisper before I shut my phone. I looked out the window towards the amusement park.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard the taxi driver ask. "Do you need anything else before I drop you off?" The taxi driver was a middle aged man but you could see the wrinkles on his face and the white hairs on his head. He seemed kind and probably worried for me since after the distraught conversation I just had on my phone.

"No thank you." I smiled and wiped away my tears.

The taxi stopped at the Amusement Park entrance and I got my things and got out of the taxi. It just started to sprinkle and the clouds looked like it was about to bring a storm. I sighed, _What perfect weather. _

People started to leave due to the weather, they were all racing to their cars in the parking lot while I was going to buy a ticket. The woman at the concession stand looked at me weirdly.

"One ticket please," I asked.

"You do know you only have one hour left before we close and it just started to rain?"

I took out my wallet. "I am well aware of that, and one hour will be long enough." I lied, I probably won't even be alive in one hour.

She handed me the ticket, "Well have a nice day." _ I dearly wished I could have a nice day. _

I continued to walk through the crowd of people who were shoving and pushing to leave the Amusement Park. It was like fighting through a rip under water at the beach. But I managed and reached the doors of the clock tower. Like last time, it was deserted and had a dark vibe to it. Then my necklace stared to glow.

_He is here. _

I took the stairs instead of the elevator, just in case something happened in the elevator. An easy trap to be killed. I took off my necklace that was still glowing and transformed it into my staff, it continued to glow. As I continued to climb up the stairs I heard children giggling, the same exact sound from my dream. I needed to hurry because knowing Syaoran he would come looking for me. I picked up the pace and could start to see the door at the top level, probably another twenty steps and I was there.

When I finally reached the top I could hear the childish giggling but louder like it was coming from the room behind the door. I clutched my staff firmly and took a deep breath. I opened the door and the giggling suddenly stopped. The room was exactly as from my dream. The blood red walls, the small hanging light from the ceiling and no other doors or windows. I inhaled another deep breath like it would be my very last and stepped into the haunting room that would be lying my fate.

The giggling started again but this time I could hear voices.

"Master, " the first voice said

"Master," the second voice said.

"Master, she's here."

"Yes Master, _Sakura_ is here," I heard the voice come from behind me but when I turned around there was no one there.

"She finally came, Master."

"And she brought them with her." The voice was referring to my cards.

I had had enough of all this whispering and just voices. I wanted to see them. I wanted to see the face that wanted me. "Ryuu show your face!" I shouted.

The room was silent again, but I could feel the presence of greater dark magic then ever before. He was in the room.

Suddenly, a gust of wind passed through me and made the door behind me close with a loud bang. I turned around to find another red wall, the door had disappeared. _Well, _I thought. _It begins now. _

"Sakura," I heard the familiar disgusting voice. "I am happy to see you again." I could hear the smirk on his lips.

"Show yourself, Ryuu." I said again.

"In time, in time." He answered. Then the giggling started, but quickly stopped. "Where is your fiance?"

"None of your business." I said through gritted teeth. He doesn't have Syaoran! I was happy that he wasn't in any danger.

He chuckled. "No need to get feisty, my cherry blossom." He said the last words seductively. "Well then since I don't want to waste any time and neither do you I think we should go back to where we left off."

I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck, I gasped. He was right behind me. I stayed perfectly still.

"My cherry blossom, you do smell delicious." He snaked one of his hands around my waist and turned me right around to see my face. This was the first time I saw his face, he had black short hair, flawless olive skin and dark hazel eyes, he looked only about twenty years old. I was confused. How could this be the same person who attacked me at the engagement party if that person had old withered hands. I looked down towards his hands but they were in covered in black leather gloves.

I looked at his face again and could see the smirk on his lips. "Surprised?"

I didn't answer, I just stayed perfectly still.

"I now see why Syaoran chose you. You are very beautiful Sakura." His grip around my waist tightened. "I want you to be mine." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Let go of me!" I screamed as I freed myself out of his arm. I called out the Fiery Card to attack him. "Fiery!"

Fiery surrounded Ryuu in flames and I tried to spot him but all I could see was the flames. Then out of nowhere Fiery was being tortured herself. I could see the pain in her eyes as she fell to the ground and turned back into a card.

"Hahahahaha!" He roared. "Is that the best you can do, my cherry blossom?" He grabbed the Fiery Card and it vanished in dark purple magic.

"I am not your cherry blossom!" I took out another card in frustration and called upon the Watery Card. "Watery!"

Watery surrounded Ryuu again but he was too fast and used his magic to torture Watery like what he did to Fiery. I couldn't believe this, he way too strong than I thought.

Watery turned back into a card and disappeared in his magic.

Ryuu turned to me with that disgusting smirk on his face. "Now Sakura are we finish or would you like me to continue torturing your cards?"

There had to be a way to defeat him. A weak spot of some kind.

"Don't try anything on me, there is no use. I am invincible!" he chuckled darkly. "Now, my cherry blossom." He walked towards me and was inches away from my face. "Give me the Sakura cards."

I looked into his eyes with hatred. "No!" I spat.

He was angry with fury as he cleaned his face. I quickly called the Sword Card and my staff turned into the Sword. With one quick swift I slashed across his chest.

He screamed with pain as I continued but I was suddenly kicked with great force from behind and I landed across the other side of the room. I opened my eyes to see two black cloaked figures supporting Ryuu and disappeared through a dark purple portal.

I finally opened my eyes and regained conciousness. I was still in the red room but I was alone and it was cold. I used my hand to find my staff it was still beside me in its staff form. I tried to get up but I could feel uncomfortable pain coming from my back. I stopped moving and stayed in the sitting position I was in. _ Maybe this is the end_, I thought.

Here I am left alone still in the red room, where my nightmare took place. I still had my staff and cards which I thought was unusual, but then I realised Ryuu couldn't take my cards or staff away unless I had used them like the last time or if I was to give them to him like in my nightmare.

My mind wondered as I sat here. Well, at least I saved my family and friends from this and they will have to overcome my soon to be death. I know Syaoran would find it very difficult to move on. He was so upset the last time I got hurt at the engagement party, I couldn't imagine how devastated he would be now. But he promised me to live on no matter what is to happen to me, he _promised _me. But I would be exactly the same maybe even worse if I lost him but I also promised to keep living and be happy for him. However, I know in my heart that would be a hard promise to keep.

I don't know if it was minutes, hours or even days when I finally saw the portal where Ryuu disappeared, appear in front of me again. It was Ryuu who came out, he was still in his black cloak and had his black leather gloves still on. He kept a serious face but I could see the anger and pride in his evil eyes.

I quickly stood up against the wall for support because I will still in pain, and Ryuu could see.

"Sakura, give me the Sakura cards." He demanded, holding out his hand out waiting for me to give them to him.

I glared at him with hatred. "No!" I am not going to give them to him just like that, I would rather put up a fight for my cards then to give them to him in defeat.

"Have it your way then." He snarled.

I eyed him carefully ready to take on anything. He used his hand to absorb some of his dark energy into an electric ball. "I warned you."

He launched the ball of electric energy at me, but I quickly dodged it and called upon the Shield Card.

He hurled another ball of dark energy but this time it hit the shield. He was still strong and I flinched in pain as soon it hit. Ryuu kept going and it started to weaken me every time. The dark energy was consuming my own energy every time I was being attacked. I was slowly becoming more weak but I kept up my guard. I quickly used the Arrow Card to counterattack, but I was too slow. Ryuu had already launched another ball of energy straight at me, hitting my stomach causing me to fall to the ground in great pain. I opened my eyes to see him take the Arrow Card. I searched for my staff and held on to it for support to get up again, but I was too late. Ryuu stepped on my hand and my staff with such a great force that I heard one of my fingers break.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"My cherry blossom, I don't want to waste my time fighting you to get your cards and I am sure you don't want to go through any more pain do you?" He applied more pressure on my hand and I heard and felt my other fingers break.

I screamed again, but I fought back the tears.

Ryuu stepped off my hand and bent down. He held out his own hand and took off the black leather glove. I saw his hand, they looked fragile and old like when I saw him at the engagement party.

"You are so beautiful, my cherry blossom." He used his hand to trace around my jawline to my cheek then back down to my lips. He cupped my face with his palm. I screamed again, his hand felt like fire, it felt like he was burning my skin.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your little pretty face now?" He stood up again. "Give me the cards." He repeated.

I used my not broken hand to support me as I got off the floor. I finally stood up but Ryuu grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in. His nose was touching my forehead. He breathed in deeply and kissed my forehead. "Give me the cards Sakura and I can make you a lucky girl."

I felt disgusted and tried to pull away. "Get off me you filthy maggot!" I screamed.

He pushed me to the floor and used his hand to fire another ball of dark energy at me. I was in so much pain, it felt like I was burning from inside. Like all my insides were slowly being torched. I screamed in agony. "STOP! PLEASE! STOP! AHHH! PLEASE" I pleaded.

He continued for another thirty seconds and then stopped. He used his magic to levitate me into the air where I was only an inch away from the ceiling.

"Think about it Sakura, or there will be more where that came from." He smirked.

I fell back to the ground and couldn't feel anything in my body. Ryuu disappeared back into the portal and I was once again left here lying on the ground but in much more pain. _What had I gotten myself in to. _

**Hi guys! I know its been a while and I am sorry again. **

**I just wanted to know what you guys think about this chapter? Like is it too much, that I should change it to rated M? Or should I keep it rated T?**

**Please Review and let me know. **

**Muchly Appreciated! ^^**

**Mz. Random**


End file.
